House of night (meridith's change)
by sayradarling
Summary: <html><head></head>In this chapter alot of drama happens, when meridith's tattoos turn out a different color from what is newly marked fledgling is suppose to have. That not the only thing she finds out that she can do stuff besides being super strong she also may have the ability of spirit which is something really really big. Also things heat up between her and newly tracker of the House of Night</html>


Im glad that someone actually messaged me saying they like how my story is coming along it actually means alot to me and im really hoping to get more positive responses. :D

Erik's POV

Before Meridith fainted she said "Ow that kind of hurt me alot". Next thing i knew a girl named lissa caught Meridith before she colapsed on the ground, she realized what had happened and who i was and told me to take meridith to the house of night. I know that im supposed to mark the person and leave and they will find there way to the school but i couldnt just leave meridith the fact that she had just fainted was was one of the reasons why i couldnt just leave, the other reason was that i felt connected with her she was also smoking hot but thats a whole nother story. I drove to her house since lissa gave me the address of where meridith lived and when we got there she woke up. The first thing i noticed about her is that the mark on her forehead was already filled in and instead of her tattoo being saphire blue it was a mix between saphire blue and rose red. I freaked out but when she stared at me with her eyes i felt something still dont know what it was, but all i know is she looked like an angel. What also suprised me was she also had tattoos on her shoulder and neck area that made me think that i have done something wrong, since im still getting used too this whole tracker stuff.

Meridith's POV

When i woke up i had a brutal headache, seriously not just a ohhh it would pass type of thing no this shizzz really hurt. Anyways when i finally came back too i noticed that i was inside a really badass car, i also noticed the hot princelike guy from earlier staring at me and my smart ass just had to ruin the moment and said "you should take a picture it would last longer " when i said that the hot guy (which i still dont know his name) started laughing. He said "Well why would i need a picture when the real thing looks much more beautiful and much more realistic". I couldnt help but blush at his comment, i have never really heard any guy say something like that something about him made my heart skip a beat. I finally asked him what his name was and he told me his name was erik night (i loved his name mostly because in the little mermaid the prince's name was erik and since i was obsessed i couldnt help but giggle when he told me his name) He saw me giggling and said "wow ive never gotten that reaction from my name" I told him that it was just funny how much of a coincidence it was that he had the prince's last name and told me "well i guess that would make you ariel wouln't it?" i couldnt help my blushing and the irony of him saying that (you'll see later on why the irony), I also asked him why he kept staring at my forehead and he said because hes never seen a tattoo like mine before, we started talking and he explained how my new life was going to be, i was flippin glad that my life was going to change but first i have to face my step demon..

I went inside and the first thing i noticed was that, nobody was around, with that i went to my little room and made my suitcase i really was not sure of what too bring sooo i brought the normal stuff. Of course i didnt really own alot of stuff since my step demon thought that if i got stuff that would have spoiled me and made me really childishh. Hmm jokes on him i ended up worst hahah anyways i finished packing and as i was out the door the step demon was in the living room with my mom and both of them were shocked with when they saw my tattoos. The demon was yelling at me but i kept ignoring him honestly i could care less what he said but then ohhhh he crossed the line... All i heard was a thump and my mom was on the ground i was ignoring him so much that i had missed that he was also yelling at my mom and he slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. At that instinct i just froze i dont know what happened to me i felt my emotions go crazy but i couldnt move then out of nowhere i felt pain in my back. The step dick took his belt off and slapped me so hard i could feel the blood dripping down.. I immediately took control of my body and even i was shocked when i punched him since he landed on the other side of the living room with blood all over his left eye i sware i saw some of his teeth fall. I could barly get up since my body was in pain but i managed to go where my mom was in my mind i was seeing what seemed like instructions on how to heal her from the slap she had gotten. The door flew open and prince erik (thats what i call him now) was about to pick me up when i reached my mothers hand and a pink glow went from my body to hers. I passed out again obviously, my weak ass couldnt handle all that drama sadly wow what a great day.

Next thing i knew prince erik's wrist was on my lips and if i was not feeling extreme pleasure, i could recall that there was blood on my mouth. And after that amazing pleasure i went to sleep unlike the past times i fainted this time i was asleep. When i woke up once again i was in what it looks like a nurse's office but i wasen't like the cheap ones in high school nope this office was more like a private little hospital room. I noticed something fast erik was asleep next to me holding my wrist, i felt joy when i saw this i think maybe he felt something too because he woke up. He said "I thought i was going to have to kiss you to wake up sleeping beauty" i told him if you want i can go back to sleep and you can kiss me as much as you want hahah, i also said "ohh and by the way im ariel not sleeping beauty cutie" he just laughed and smiled at me. I heard someone knocking on the door and erik said "come on in", I saw a beautiful girl with short curly blondishh hair come in both her and the guy she was with had red tattoos on there foreheads. She introduced herself as stevie rae and the guy she was with as her husband rapheim they were both curious about my tattoos since they kept staring at them for a while. She was really nice she explained who she was and that there was going to be a big meeting in the gym where i was going to be the special new guest. When she was about to leave she told me so meridith mchagman would you like to keep your name how it is or would you rather change it immediately i said hell yeah i wanna change it when she asked me what name i wanted i told her my new name is Ariel Darling, i saw erik smile when i said my new name.

To be continued...


End file.
